kon_kesshafandomcom-20200213-history
Starting Stats and Training Methods
Main Character Starting Stats Shinigami Captain: 450 points to start Vice-Captain: 350 points to Start 3rd seat and down: 270 points to start Academy Student: 250 to start Mod Soul:300 points to start (double 2 Stats after creation) Humans / Quincy Echt Quincy: 300 points to start Gemischt Quincy: 230 points to start Ríkr High-Spec: 300 points to start Neðari High-Spec: 250 points to start Awakened Fullbringer: 310 points to Start Dormant Fullbringer: 220 points points to start Substitute Shinigami: 270 to start (Attack and speed halved while in human body) Hollow Lesser Hollow: 230 points to start Gillain: 270 points to start Adjuchas: 350 points to start Vasto Lorde: 420 points to start Arrancar Espada 1-5: 475 points to start Espada 6-10: 450 points to start Numeros 11-50: 350 points to start Numeros 50 and down: 270 points to start Vizards Elder: 450 points to start Enforcers and Death Dealers: 420 points to start Council Members: 350 points to start Followers and Lower Servants: 250 points to Start Associate Character Starting Stats Shinigami V6 Personal Puppet: 200 points to start V7 Combat Puppet: 200 points to start Unseated Shinigami: 250 to start Seated Shinigami: 250 to start Humans / Quincy Gemischt Quincy: 180 to start Neðari High-Spec Human: 180 to start Dormant Fullbringer: 180 to start Shinigami/Humans/Vizard Animal Pet: 120 to start Mod Soul: 200 points to start (one stat doubled after) Arrancar Pseudo Arrancar: 310 to start Fraccion: 250 to start Arrancar/ Hollow Lesser Hollow: 250 to start Gillian: 250 to start Adjucha: 250 to start Starting Reiryoku Differently leveled characters start with a different amount of Reiryoku depending on their starting stats. Captain Class Characters '''are characters with Starting Stats totaling 400 or more: They start with 15 Reiryoku. '''Vice-Captain Class Characters '''are characters with Starting Stats totaling 300 or more: They start with 10 Reiryoku. '''Soldier Class Characters '''are characters with Starting Stats totaling 200 or more: They start with 5 Reiryoku. '''Training Methods There are four types of training threads you can engage in, and each one yields different benefits. '1) Solo Training ' This type of training thread requires you to interact with no other players. How you choose to do this is up to you, but you may only make one post a day, until you reach 10 posts. If you are training an Associate Character (AC) at the same time, their Stat gain is equal to half of yours. Staff may assign bonus Stat Points based on how well your write. (1 Solo Training Post ever 2 weeks. Marked with the Thread tag SOLO) '2) Spar Training ' This type of training thread calls for you to interact with other players (usually in the same faction but not necessarily) by having their character fight yours. This is preferably done 1-Vs-1, but you may go as high as 4-Vs-4 if you think you can keep it organized. For every 10 posts a player makes in this type of training, they get Stat Points (detailed below). A total of 30 Stat Points per character can be earned in a thread. AC's gain 1/4 of the Stats their Main Character gains. Staff may assign bonus Stat Points based on how well you write, and fight. (Marked with thread tag ?-VS-?) '3) Skill Training ' This type of training thread is can be done on your own, or you may have another character teach you. This is the type of thread when you are trying to learn a Class Ability, or learn a new Staff Approved Attack. If you do this Solo, you need 3 posts over 3 days. If you do it with a teacher, you can accelerate your training as you would a spar, but you need at least 5 posts each. You also get 10 Stat Points for completing this training. (Marked with thread tag SKILL) For ever 10 posts in a Solo or Spar training thread, differently ranked characters will get the following Stat Points: Captain-class (Start with more than 300 Stat Points): 10 Stat Points for every 10 posts, to a maximum of 50 in one week. Soldier-class (Start with less than 300 Stat Points): 20 Stat Points for every 10 Posts, to a maximum of 40 in one week. All characters will also receive 1 Reiryoku point per training thread, an just like with Stats, Staff may assign bonus Reiryoku for good posting.Category:System Category:Characters Category:Associate Characters